Conventionally, photolithography has been used in almost all pattern transfer processes during fabrication of a semiconductor apparatus. Therefore, conventionally, a mask set applied to a photomask is used. In a shot arrangement on a wafer in this photolithography process, scribe line regions between adjacent shots are arranged to overlap one another.
However, in an imprint (an imprint lithography process) using jet and flash imprint lithography, the resist is hardened on the wafer for each one shot. Accordingly, in the imprint, in the case where patterning is performed such that respective scribe line regions overlap one another between adjacent shots, the template is imprinted onto a region where the resist is already hardened. As a result, riding up of pattern onto the adjacent shot occurs. Thus, the scribe line regions cannot be arranged overlapping one another on the wafer between adjacent shots.
As described above, a method for forming a pattern on a scribe line differs between the imprint and the photolithography. This poses a problem for mix-and-match between the template and the photomask. Therefore, it has been difficult to apply the imprint to the fabrication of the semiconductor apparatus. Then, it is desired to facilitate designing the mask set that includes the imprint.